Elder Race of the Maveric Universe.The Galaxians
The Galaxians by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson The Galaxians Your wiki has been created! Elder Race of the Maveric Universe. The Galaxians appear as tall humanoids of a slender build with have pale, blue skin or grey –some a kind of silvery white in complection, and are mostly hairless-though some Galaxians but hair upon their heads-mainly who female.Still their some species of Galaxians known as the Rhukhoshians,who are tall, broad and immensely strong, capable of lifting a Human male easily with one hand. Despite their size, they could move silently and gracefully, making them an extremely dangerous physical opponent. They could duplicate voices effortlessly – their actual voice was very low-pitched and gravelly Their eye color ranges from golden to scarlet. They are in reality energy-based beings, composed of what they refer to as "core energy" or the Cosmic Sourse-a term meaning the cosmic or quantum forces of the multiverse,gathered by zero point energy matrix collectors.The Galaxians skin being an artificial façade that they can generate after sampling the nano technology of other similar species and is kind of a star suite or artificial. The Galaxian use the same technology for the construction of most of their spacecraft as they do for the construction of their buildings and other objects.Spectulation,is that the crystal structures used by the Atlantean and other Elder species,is based in part upon Galaxian technology The craft they use vary enormously in size. Galaxians often requite their own Temporal Guardians, complete with huge Robot assistants, to carry peace keeping operations. The Galaxian Overmind or Allmind is not a group mind per se, Galaxians have individual personalities and minds,but a collective of mind sharing or mental group contect conscieousness.While Galaxians can, in some cases, detect lies or actions through the Overmind does not generally allow Galaxians to read each others' minds,unless those individuals or groups,wish to share such collective mental union.. Galaxian share a partial collective consciousness, known as The Galaxian Overmind or Allmind, which serves to create a telepathic link between all Galaxian . The Galaxian mindlink does not directly control individual Galaxians, nor does it mean that each may view the thoughts and actions of another immediately, though some Galaxians are able to use this link to determine another's actions on at least one occasion. Bellok Sharell -a noted Galaxian researcher ,once stated that Galaxians cannot act against the collective will of the Overmind, even if they feel that the majority is wrong. Individual Galaxian are nevertheless able to exercise a good deal of free will.The Galaxians use a similar type of Guider Gem,that is either diamond shaped ,circular or triangle shaped,like the Atlanteans. The Galaxians Civilization is a phenomenon which occurs in the . The Overmind is a psychic link between all Galaxians, a race of humanoid aliens. The Galaxians are bound together by a psychic link with all other Galaxians at all times. This link is known as the Commonality. Relatively little is revealed about the Telepathic Link, this is partly due to the subtle nuances of Galaxians phrasing (rarely lying, but often only giving part of the truth), the difficulty in trying to explain such a concept in understandable language, the need to keep the deeply spiritual Galaxians mysterious and alien. The C is not a group mind per se, Galaxians have individual personalities and minds, and the Commonality is referred to as "collective sentience". While Galaxians can, in some cases, detect lies or actions through the Commonality the Commonality does not generally allow Galaxians to read each others' minds. Humans with significant psychic abilities have been able to touch the Commonality. Since the Galaxians consider the Commonality sacred and pure, they have not responded well to what they perces ive as a potential invasion Galaxians Government Galaxians are ruled by the Sirhon Overlords, a group of thirteen Galaxians who make major decisions about their policy, but a body which also considers individual matters if they are important. Members of the Sirhon Overlords have responsibility for different areas of Galaxians life: the War Minister, for example, is Tiakhan. While the Sirhon Overlords generally rules by consensus, they elect a leader from among their number,to mediate important decisions of galactic proportions. Galaxians Technology Galaxians Living organic biotechnology Galaxians technology is organic, grown from a substance called " -------". Galaxians buildings can act as adjuncts to normal buildings, such is the case with Interspecies Relations HQ in season 1, or grown independently, such as the American Embassy in Washington that is seen between to planets. Galaxians technology is said to be "millions of years" more advanced than human technology. This may be an exaggeration. Although Galaxians have been travelling space for at least two million years .the Galaxians embark upon "co-ventures" with several human corporations, such as Doors International, to combine Galaxians and Human technology. If Galaxians technology were millions of years ahead of human technology, such efforts at reverse engineering would not be even remotely feasible. Nevertheless, Galaxians technology is well beyond human capabilities to replicate without extensive assistance. Rather than have standard security systems, as living organisms, Galaxians technology has cyber-antibodies, which will attack and attempt to destroy threats. Galaxians embassies are also capable of deploying armoured shells and long range weapons in order to facilitate their defence against external threats. The organic theme of their technology is further carried through into their computer systems, which is said to use pseudo-neurons and be receptive to mental symbiosis to repair damage. Interdimensional travel Galaxians use interdimensional technology for travel. Interdimensional drives are used on Galaxians spacecraft to propel them at velocities ranging from several hundred miles per hour to many times the speed of light. Ground-based "portals" create interdimensional pathways between different points and can be used for near-instantaneous transport. The transport does actually take a certain amount of time, but people are placed in a form of protective stasis while travelling through interdimensional space. Portal travel requires both a sending and a receiving device in order to transport a person or cargo. Units range from small portable devices to huge bulk freight portals. Skrills, living high energy weapons Galaxians visited a planet that was home to a Galaxians visited a planet that was home to a species called the Seraphians-who had been exploring interstellar space,by way their Seraphian Light Star Ships. . The original Seraphians had long ago perfected a vast data starage and energy absorbing crystal.known as Seraphian Crystals-used for data storage,Startarin Crystals used absorb and generate cosmic forces on the quantum field level .They had found a way to grow these crystals,into various shapes-first small,cirlyndrical tubes,about two or three feet long,but later various sizes depending on the need.The Seraphian Crystals could be conbined with other material,to build bigger objects,such computers,control consoles,buildings and eventually whole star craft. The Galaxians Civilization is a phenomenon which occurs in the various regions of old Maveric Universe and various parts of the New Multiverses.. Orbs Galaxians Orbs are a set of artifacts which featured prominently According to Galaxians religious tradition, they were sent to the Galaxians people from the Galaxians Prophets to help guide the lower species acheive a more advanced state,than they have previously known.Although Galaxians are reclusive,living mainly among Galaxian Colonies and settlements or aboard star travelling mothercraft,and fear strangers,their resistance to their xenophobic nature can be overcome with time and acceptance to new potential superior species,on the verge of levels close other super beings such as the Atlanteans or Seraphians.In time,the Galaxians may send those potential species,an observation period by way introducing to them the Galaxian Orbs.These Orbs also become teaching devices,similar to the Sidairian Monoliths,sent to various outer regions of deep space,for potential first contact with the Elder Species of the Multiverse.. The orbs are somewhat mysterious in that they defy scientific analysis. They are sphere-shaped and emanate light and a visible field of energy. Each Galaxians Orb has a unique power or property; some will create visions, others (such as the Orb of Time), can actually transport a person to another time. After an Galaxians Orb encounter, individuals may experience later visions known as orb shadows. Although medical science explains these residual hallucinations as the result of excess neuropeptides in the brain, Galaxians believe that Orb shadows only result when individuals ignore what their Orb experience had told them. . Other weaponry Other Galaxians weaponry generally consists of various types of energy pulses, beams, or missiles. .Galaxians Spacecraft Galaxians use the same materials for the construction of most of their spacecraft as they do for the construction of their buildings. The craft they use vary enormously in size. Galaxians shuttles are small craft used for transportation across space. The true range of the shuttle is unknown, but one such vehicle makes a journey to near by worlds at least as far as Alpha Centauri (about 4.5 light years), and another, flown by the Galaxians Belok Tukharr, may have made a much longer journey, possibly even from another galaxy. The shuttles are extremely fast by the standards of Earth aircraft, and, from the second season, are armed with a form of energy cannon. The craft, though quite sturdy, are not indestructible, and can be destroyed in crashes or by enemy fire (in one instance, the resistance are able to use a large shoulder-mounted weapon to destroy a shuttle). The Galaxians cruiser is a much larger vessel. Designated as Mohrarah Khorell class, these ships are used for heavy combat, though are not sufficiently powerful to engage the largest Enemy warships. They are used in support of the Volunteer service, a Galaxians program for humans who otherwise have nowhere to go, such as homeless people or high-school dropouts who don't live with their parents. These craft are much larger than shuttles: though their exact size is indeterminate, they appear to be between 50 and 200 metres long, usually appearing closer to the lower end of that range. It is possible that there are several, very similar designs with different sizes, though this would make them subject to the scaling paradox (items cannot simply be scaled up or down, as the ratios of strength and their properties will be altered) A single Galaxians scoutship, originally belonging to the Galaxians researcher Marel Khorell, Its total dimensions are not revealed with certainty, but it appears to be of a similar scale to the Mohrarah Khorell class Galaxians cruiser. The ship is supposedly long-range, but equipped with minimal armaments. Marell Khorell's ship is equipped with several stasis units though it is unlikely that these are standard aboard other craft of this design, especially as the stasis units appeared to be for human use: Galaxians stasis beds appear in season 4 and look quite different. While most Galaxians spacecraft, such as their shuttles and cruisers, are created from the same material as their embassies, there is a notable exception in the Galaxians Mothership. While this vessel had an appearance more consistent with other Galaxians craft in season 1, in season 2 it is redesigned to be composed of translucent energy currents - more closely resembling the Galaxians ' energy form itself, and remains in this form until the end of the series. These translucent energy currents are termed "Virtual Glass". the mothership is revealed to be shrinking, as the Galaxians shut off sections and reclaim their energy for their conservation efforts. The mothership is nevertheless a gargantuan vessel, big enough to be seen from orbit. , that the ship still maintains at least 153 decks, suggesting an overall size of several kilometres. The mothership is a unique vessel, and is the only ship in the Galaxians arsenal powerful enough to fight a Sokhanda-class Rhukhonean cruiser. The Galaxians are able to upgrade its weaponry in so the final armaments and capabilities of the mothership are unknown. The mothership is equipped with dozens, if not hundreds of shuttles within a vast landing bay. The ship may also house the cruisers seen in the series, though this is not certain: while the mothership's hangar should be sufficient to house several such craft (especially given the indeterminate sizes of both the cruisers and the mothership itself), and anecdotal evidence suggests that the cruisers may be either aboard or externally docked, there is no incontrovertible evidence for it. The mothership also acts as a lifeboat for the Galaxians people. Within it are a stasis deck, where the remaining Galaxians can be preserved when their personal energy supplies dwindle to near-death. There is also a chamber filled with Galaxians embryos in stasis, awaiting a renewed supply of core energy. The fate of these embryos is not known. Galaxian Appearance. The Galaxians appear as tall humanoids of a slender build with have pale, blue skin , grey or even bluesh white skin.some a kind of silvery white in complection, and are mostly hairless-though some Galaxians but hair upon their heads-mainly who female. Their eye color ranges from golden to scarlet. They are in reality energy-based beings, composed of what they refer to as "core energy": their skin being an artificial facade that they can generate after sampling the nano technology of other similar species.The Galaxians seem to require two individuals to mate for reproduction,known as Coupling.Galaxians are highly technologically advanced, and live in a rigid hierarchical society, in which one's caste is determined by the size of a red circle on one's forehead. They are master geneticists who can manipulate the various energy sourse and nano tech based technology to enhance members of their own caste system,as well other super races,they are allied to and those lesser younger or new civilizations,to whom the Alliance of Elder Civilizations,deem worthy of survailance,protection and assistance,by way of various temporal agents,scattered throughout the multiverse. The Galaxian History. Following a devastating nuclear war the surface of their planet The Galaxian was originally rendered uninhabitable driving the survivors underground to survive and build a vast network of underground super cities,until the surface world could be terraformed back into aq suityable environment again . During their exile under the surface they developed advanced mental powers,telekenesis,telepathy and so on,by way nanotechnology, including the ability to create realistic illusions.The Galaxians are equipped with strong psionics powers and observers have affirmed that they exploit the telecinesis also for various passive tactical defensive weapons they have the ability of create very realistic illusions against an enemy.The Galaxians never directly fight an enemy,but allow or trick an opponent with illusions or mind tricks,into undoing themselves in the end. Of xenophobic nature, the Galaxians has disseminated the space around their planet of buoys of warning and only after long strive the other Elder Super Races success to engage limited cultural exchanges,such as with the Sidairians,the Seraphians,the Atlanteans and other Elder Races of the Universe.. The interstellar race known only as the Beholders have a major enemy for the Galaxian and the Rhandarians This eventually led to the Galaxians,to various fractions of the original Galaxian homeworld,to splinter and become separate colonies apart from the main. A major threat in the cosmos, the Korlorean,who an exiled are Galaxian government ,split into separate groups due to different views of life to use their infinite knowledge of the universe to force lesser beings to worship them.the Korlorean have worshippers across the entire home galaxy of the Ancient Lords of Light, and using their knowledge to spread, they are nearly unstoppable.Other factions or spin off distant alien races may be the Marveillans-a cross breed between Galaxians and Rhandarians, The Galaxian use the same technology for the construction of most of their spacecraft as they do for the construction of their buildings and other objects.Sectulation,is that the crystal structures used by the Atlantean and other Elder species,is based in part upon Galaxian technology The craft they use vary enormously in size. Galaxians often requite their own Temporal Guardians, complete with huge Robot assistants, to carry peace keeping operations.open. Galaxian share a partial collective consciousness, known as The Overmind, which serves to create a telepathic link between all Galaxian . The Galaxian Commonality does not directly control individual Galaxians, nor does it mean that each may view the thoughts and actions of another immediately, though Darooan Uratue is able to use his link to determine Zoroor Urhadd’s actions on at least several occasion. Bel'lie states that Galaxians cannot act against the collective will of the Galaxian Overmind, even if they feel that the majority is wrong. Individual Galaxian are nevertheless able to exercise a good deal of free will.The Galaxians use a similar type of Guider Gem,that is either diamond shaped or triangle shaped,like the Atlanteans. 'Galaxians Government' Galaxians Technology Galaxians Living organic biotechnology Galaxians technology is organic, grown from a substance called "". Galaxians buildings can act as adjuncts to normal buildings, such is the case with Interspecies Relations HQ in season 1, or grown independently, such as the American Embassy in Washington that is seen between seasons 1 and 4. Galaxians technology is said to be "millions of years" more advanced than human technology. This may be an exaggeration. Although Galaxians have been travelling space for at least two million years .the Galaxians embark upon "co-ventures" with several human corporations, such as Doors International, to combine Galaxians and Human technology. If Galaxians technology were millions of years ahead of human technology, such efforts at reverse engineering would not be even remotely feasible. Nevertheless, Galaxians technology is well beyond human capabilities to replicate without extensive assistance. Rather than have standard security systems, as living organisms, Galaxians technology has cyber-antibodies, which will attack and attempt to destroy threats. Galaxians embassies are also capable of deploying armoured shells and long range weapons in order to facilitate their defence against external threats. The organic theme of their technology is further carried through into their computer systems, which is said to use pseudo-neurons and be receptive to mental symbiosis to repair damage. Interdimensional travel Galaxians use interdimensional technology for travel. Interdimensional drives are used on Galaxians spacecraft to propel them at velocities ranging from several hundred miles per hour to many times the speed of light. Ground-based "portals" create interdimensional pathways between different points and can be used for near-instantaneous transport. The transport does actually take a certain amount of time, but people are placed in a form of protective stasis while travelling through interdimensional space. Portal travel requires both a sending and a receiving device in order to transport a person or cargo. Units range from small portable devices to huge bulk freight portals. high energy weapons Galaxian Force Shields Galaxians have the power to, in and emergency, encase itself in a bell-shaped, clear, almost invisible force-shield-like shell that is impervious to anything on Earth. A force field, sometimes known as an energy shield, force shield, or deflector shield is a barrier, typically made of energy or charged particles, that protects a person, area or object from attacks or intrusions. Force Shield was a relatively simple defensive Force maneuver that create any sort of shape from bubbles or multi sided defensive walls around the users body or group or dwelling. With this power, the user could create a nearly impenetrable semitransparent sphere around their body or local area that could deflect or absorb attacks from blasters or plasma swords, and could block physical blows or used to block another force shield,generated about an opponents fists by the user creating his or her own deflector shield about the hand area. In most cases, it could also prevent harmful Force powers from reaching its user. Usually, its use was regulated to only the latter action, but those skilled in its use or those whose ability in the Force was regulated mostly to it used the bubble of protection for a wide range of activities, due to its versatility. Force shields were always sphere-shaped, and could be nearly transparent to completely opaque, depending on the user's preference. The shield usually was of some color, though the color varied with the user's alignment or mood. The usual colors were green and blue. Shields ranged in size, but were usually meant to only cover the user and thus were fairly uniform in common use. When hit with energy, the part of the shield that was hit would turn white for a second before flickering back to its original color. This white flare always appeared, whether the user wished the shield transparent or not. Shields were fairly easy to use and usually did not require much concentration. Their size ranged anywhere from infinitesimal to gargantuan, though the latter took much more focus. Shields could be moved, fluctuated, or even regulated to let only certain things in and other things out. Despite this, the Force shield was not commonly used among the Galaxian High Command-the local military police force, as it was nearly replaced with the form-fitting Force Protection in most circles, and all other uses for it could be done with other Force powers. With regular shieldmakers, the shields could block foreign Force Shield powers from entering to harm what it was protecting, but, if the shieldmaker were adept enough, would allow certain Force Shieldpowers in. It would do this by transferring the Force Shield power to the shield itself, instead of the host. Put simply, Force Shield Lightning would only hit the shield, Force Shield Choke would only 'choke' the shield, and Force Shield Heal would 'heal' the shield, causing no harm or change. A shield could be shattered or caused to flicker out if an enemy had the power to do so, usually just by using a quick burst of Force Crush on the shield, causing it to implode. It completely dissipated after shattering, though the action would usually, though not always, cause pain to the user. The shield itself was so versatile that even its power source could vary. It could come from the user's own power in the Force field energy supply,such as the Cosmic Sourse, absorb energy from whatever hit it to empower it, and even be powered by the user's own life forces. However, the latter was incredibly risky, as it seriously endangered the life of the user should the shield be forcefully shattered. Even if the shield were only harmed it would cause pain to the shieldmaker, a pain that varied with the attack used. Galaxians visited a planet that was home to a species called the Seraphians-who had been exploring interstellar space,by way their Seraphian Light Star Ships. . The original Seraphians had long ago perfected a vast data starage and energy absorbing crystal.known as Seraphian Crystals-used for data storage,Startarin Crystals used absorb and generate cosmic forces on the quantum field level .They had found a way to grow these crystals,into various shapes-first small,cirlyndrical tubes,about two or three feet long,but later various sizes depending on the need.The Seraphian Crystals could be conbined with other material,to build bigger objects,such computers,control consoles,buildings and eventually whole star craft. Orbs Galaxians Orbs are a set of artifacts which featured prominently According to Galaxians religious tradition, they were sent to the Galaxians people from the Prophets to help guide them, hence their name. The orbs are somewhat mysterious in that they defy scientific analysis. They are sphere-shaped and emanate light and a visible field of energy. Each Galaxians Orb has a unique power or property; some will create visions, others (such as the Orb of Time), can actually transport a person to another time. After an Galaxians Orb encounter, individuals may experience later visions known as orb shadows. Although medical science explains these residual hallucinations as the result of excess neuropeptides in the brain, Galaxians believe that Orb shadows only result when individuals ignore what their Orb experience had told them. . Other weaponry Other Galaxians weaponry generally consists of various types of energy pulses, beams, or missiles. Galaxians Brain implants Companion Protectors, and at least some of the Volunteer Service are implanted with a Hypermentation Nueral Implant (or HNI ). There are several different varieties of Hypermentations, but they are all a cross between a Galaxian neural implant and a data chip. The Hypermentations given to Companion Protectors improve reading and interpretation speed, provide total recall of memories, and improve basic abilities, as well as allowing the use of a skrill. They also provide a "motivational imperative". This more sinister capacity is used to re-align the priorities of the implanted person so that they consider the interests of the Galaxians to be paramount under all circumstances. This has led to Companion Protectors behaving in a way contrary to their pre-implanted nature. For example, before his degeneration into a scheming self-interest, The Hypermentation Implant irrevocably alters the brain structure of an implanted person, meaning that they cannot survive without one. This creates a problem when it is found that the earliest generation of Hypermentation Implant were fatally breaking down. The human immune system eventually rejected the Hypermentation Implant, destroying the motivational imperative. As, in later Hypermentation Implantcan be removed, it appears that the brain can heal itself when the Hypermentation Implantgradually disabled, rather than removed whole. Surveillance Hypermentation Implantdo not provide any known benefits to the person implanted, but instead transmit whatever the implant sees back to an observer. Most of the Volunteers have Hypermentation Implant, but of a simpler design, with varying motivational imperatives and attributes. "Drones" have all their motivations redirected, but may not have benefits to the implant.Hypermentation Implant,works to transform the users brain into a kind of super computer,able to remember facts quicker,recall past events,link to other telepathic devices such a Guider Gem and so on.The Galaxians shared this device with the Seraphians,the Sidairians and Atlanteans,among other Elder Races of the Multiverse-some by way of intergallactic temporal black markets created by such merchant alien races like the Zhatikhon,the Vhendikhar,the Zenn Lann Authority Sourses of inspiration-Star Trek's Tellosians and the Organians,Earth Final Conflict's Taelons,Doctor Who's Claws of Axos,Beyond the Farthest Star-Alien Podship found by the USS Enterprise,Galaxy Beings and Bellero Shield Outer Limits, Elder Race of the Maveric Universe. Your wiki has been created! You can now begin working on your wiki by visiting: http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/